nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Il Pazzo (mission)
:You may be looking for Il Pazzo, the leader of Danger Danger. "Il Pazzo" is the seventh and final mission for Contract J.A.C.K. There five scenes and three secrets that can be found in this chapter. Briefing It took some experimentation to figure out the rocket's controls, but there's nothing like the fear of being incinerated by the sun to light a fire under your ass. I set a course for Earth and sat beside a porthole, staring out at the lonely expanse of outer space and contemplating my place in the universe. One thing was clear: Volkov wasn't paying me enough. Summary Scene 1 John Jack "lands" his rocket at Danger Danger Headquarters located in Southern Italy. One of the Danger Danger thugs immediately believes that Martians are attacking. Jack has to fight his way through waves of thugs to reach the other side of the headquarters. Scene 2 Il Pazzo announces that they are taking the scenic route and boards a gondola with Dr. Harij. Pazzo instructs his thugs to attack Jack. One of the thugs jumps on a Vespa equipped with machine guns and attacks. Jack commandeers the scooter and uses it to travel the Italian countryside to follow Pazzo. Danger Danger thugs arrive in cars in an attempt to stop Jack while Pazzo continues to taunt him. Scene 3 As Jack continues to fight through the waves of Danger Danger thugs, Il Pazzo continues to taunt him from a distance. As Jack makes it through the thugs, Pazzo's taunting turns to his own men who can't fulfill the job. Scene 4 In the final boss battle, Jack has to load four cannons while fighting off the thugs from Danger Danger, as they take control to the area gradually by making an entrance from the various doors to the area. The cannons throughly damage the house that Il Pazzo is hiding in and finally getting angered, Pazzo pops out to shoot a volley of rockets at Jack. With each successful sequence to damage Pazzo, he will retreat to peek at another window and Dr. Harij makes a move towards the escape gate as a new group of thugs infiltrate the area again. After Jack is able to defeat Pazzo, Jack escapes with Dr. Harij on a gondola. End Cutscene Jack delivers Dr. Harij to the new H.A.R.M. Headquarters standing before Volkov at deep beneath the underground base. An impressed Volkov states that he wishes they could offer more permanent employment but also mentions they can not let loose ends, and shoots Jack. The end credits roll as Jack grunts in pain and falls over. While he is on the ground Jack overhears a conversation between Volkov and Dr. Harij about his time on the moon and several new ideas that he developed including the Man-Handler. As they walk away, Volkov talks about his upcoming skiing trip. After Jack stands back up, suffering a gunshot wound to the guts and reveals he is still alive after they're left, he focuses in on Volkov's skis and smirks as the game ends. Memorable quotes "What's going on around here? Do I have to kill everybody myself? Why do I pay you people? I told you a thousand times. I want him dead. I want his heart on a plate. I want his lungs in a salad. And I want his olives in a martini." :-Il Pazzo "You think you can catch me? You couldn't catch syphilis." :-Il Pazzo "You are a dead man! This I promise. I don't know when and I don't know how and I don't even know where, but you're dead! Dead, you hear me? Morta!" :-Il Pazzo "I wouldn't want to work for you sons of bitches anyway." :-John Jack (is second and last line in the game) References .50 Handgun • Alps • Ammo box • Bacalov Corrector • Bacalov Instigator Combat Shotgun • Bandaids • Body Armor • Cannon • Car • Cate Archer • Cheese • Chicken • Danger Danger • Danger Danger Headquarters • Dmitrij Volkov • Dr. Harij • Earth • Energy Cannon • Fiji • First Aid Kit • Flashbang • Gondola • Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Grenade • H.A.R.M. • H.A.R.M. Headquarters • Il Pazzo • Incendiary • Interrogator • Italy • John Jack • Laser Rifle • Lava • M1921-A1 Submachinegun • Man-Handler • Mars • Moon • Radio • RFA Series-4 Bolt Action Rifle • Rocket • Shark Cage • Silenced Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Skiing • Skis • Space Suit • Sun • Switzerland • Syphilis • Vespa • Vindicator Sportsman's Crossbow • Wanted Poster Trivia * The wanted poster for Cate Archer seen in Trial by Gunfire makes an appearance here within Danger Danger Headquarters. * While loading the cannonballs into the cannon, Jack is unable to fire back at the thugs and slowed to a halt. * It is not clear what Jack did to Volkov's pair of skiis or planned. Regarding what happened later, it can be theorized that Jack located Volkov on his vacation and used explosives to send him down. Category: Missions Category:Contract J.A.C.K. Missions